


Wanna go out...you know....on a date...with me?

by PRGeek4Life



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRGeek4Life/pseuds/PRGeek4Life
Summary: After Kendrix dies, Cassie misses her a lot more than she realizes.





	

After Kendrix died, Cassie would have nightmares every night. She saw Kendrix dying over and over again. Why would Kendrix sacrifice herself to save her? Cassie didn’t understand it, and she felt this hole in her heart, like something was missing. Could she possibly have fallen in love with the person who died to save her? It couldn’t be…..

Months went by, and these thoughts stayed with her all day, every day. One day, the phone rang. Questioningly, she answered it, unsure of who it was. On the other end was Karone. Cassie was actually still adjusting to Karone being a ranger. For one thing, Karone had been Astronema, who she and her team had had to take down. Another thing was that Karone was replacing Kendrix. It didn’t feel right for her. Karone was bubbling with excitement, which surprised Cassie. Karone told about how they defeated Trakeena, and been led back to Maya’s home planet, which was where the Galaxy Rangers’ journey began. But the biggest part of what Karone had to say was next. When Karone placed the saber back in its spot, a portal seemed to open up, and Kendrix walked out. Cassie froze. Kendrix? Alive? How?

After talking a little longer with Karone, Cassie and the other In Space Rangers joined the Lost Galaxy Rangers on Maya’s home planet. Andros was beyond happy to see his sister again, and Karone was excited to tell Andros all about her adventures. Cassie hardly paid attention to the reunions going on around her. She was focused on one person, Kendrix.

Cassie ran over and hugged Kendrix, giving a joyous _“You’re alive!”_ Kendrix laughed and hugged Cassie in return, glad to see the previous pink ranger again. Cassie went to say something else, but paused.

Kendrix noticed the hesitation. _“Are you alright?”_ Kendrix asked, concerned.

Cassie nodded, then asked the question she’d wanted to ask her for awhile. _“Do you wanna go out? You know, on a date? With me?”_

Kendrix paused, then smiles. _“What took you so long to ask?”_ She asked, teasingly.

The two laughed, then set off…their future wide open ahead of them. Who knew what it held?

**Author's Note:**

> This was another tumblr request....not my best work....it was short and to the point. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
